


Loud, wild, and dangerous

by Mia_Simone101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cheerleaders, Child Abuse, Curvy Girl, Interracial Relationship, Romance, Run-On Sentences, Young, mafia, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Simone101/pseuds/Mia_Simone101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh it better be. If anyone tells you no just come to us.” I said simply.<br/> “And who are you?” Louis asked challengingly.<br/> “Combined? Um I guess Junior president and vice, Senior President and vice, Captain of the Cheer, martial arts, softball and tennis team, President of the dance committee, President of the key, photograph, G.S.A, Future Dj's of America and the book club.” Mia dictated. I hadn't even noticed her approach. She casually sat on the hood of her car a crossed her legs. “And the owner of this fine car you're parked next to.” She said looking at Louis. Whose frown immediately returned.<br/> “Then I suppose we need a chat, don't we?” He said slowly.<br/> “I suppose we do.” She returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The raindrops pelted violently against my windowsill. I covered my ears to block out the sound of my screaming parents. Tears streamed down my face as I curled into a ball beneath my blankets. I heard my door crack open and the screaming briefly got louder, I looked up to see my younger brother and older sister standing there I beckoned them in. I looked from my brothers tear-stained face to my sisters worry ridden one and sighed. I had to be strong for them I had no time for my own emotions, I would deal with those after everyone was asleep. As they stepped into my room I got up and shut the door behind them._

_“Are you okay Bunny-baby?” Shon my older sister asked. I shook my head numbly as I made a motion to move toward my night-light projector. I turned on the small machine and watched as the shapes from the light danced across the ceiling, I then grabbed a flashlight and sat cross-legged on my floor. My little brother and Shon, both sat down beside me on my bed._

_“I’m fine.” I said simply. My brothers cries got louder at the same time as my parents’ screams at each other did. So I turned to him, “Hey trey do you wanna hear a story?”_

_“ Y-yeah bun I wanna hear a story.” He managed to sob out as shon got up and scooped him into her lap._

_“Trey she won’t tell you unless you stop making so much noise.”Shon sharp tone bellowed through the room, a bit hurtful, but very affective. “O-okay .”He sniffled until he tried to stop the tears when the door slammed open revealing my very cross father._

_“And you lot-” He screamed at us “-you were supposed to be in bed an hour ago why are all in here?”, I mentally rolled my eyes, who could sleep in this noise? My sister quickly stood up to defend us._

_“Well dad you and mum gave bugs a bad dream so we came in here so Bunny can tell him a good night story.”She said timidly. He chuckled maniacally,_

_“Is this true Bugs my boy?” My father asked his eyes shining with some emotion I couldn’t place. Bugs nodded rapidly._

_“And Bun-Bun was gonna tell me a story to make the bad dreams go away.”He said with a tear stained smile. The Man's gaze floated around the room until his eyes landed on me and immediately turned to ice._

_“Well you kids need to go on to bed and leave bunny to sleep she has to pack for cheer camp tomorrow.” he said, the hard stare not changing.They got up and walked past him into their own respective rooms. When they were out of the room he shut the door behind them. He was across the room in a second picking me up by my collar._

_“You little shit,” He whispered into my face._

_“D-daddy?”I cried out refusing to let the tears escape. “_

_I’m not your fucking ‘daddy’.” He mocked_ _, and with that he laughed and threw my small body across the room. My head hit the wall above my bed and I let out a small whimper as I hit the bed with a thud, I felt his hands tuck me under the blanket._

_“Curtis this conversation is NOT over and I doesn’t take that long to tuck in one child” I heard my mother yell from the doorway. I hadn’t even heard the door open._

_“Say a word of this to your mother and I swear next time it’ll be worse.” he whispered in my ear deathly calm. The pain in my head was suffocating “I am personally going to make your life hell.” He whispered to me and it was the last thing I heard before the world went black._ ****************************************************************************************

I woke up covered in sweat, and my heart racing a thousand miles a second. I threw myself back into my bed, relief flooding through my body. It’s over. It was just a nightmare, and I’m not there anymore. I haven’t been to that house in years, and there’s no way I would ever see him again. I’m safe.

“BLUE IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR BLACK ASSOUT OF BED RIGHT NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AND IF I MISS ONE MORE MORNING CHEER PRACTICE BECAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO WAKE THE HELL UP I’M GONNA PERSONALLY CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR OWN POM-POMs!” Well _safer_ I guess. An evil smirk spread across my face as I listened to my roommate, Jackie yell on the other side of my door. She should know better than to wake me up so rudely, and un-lovingly. She knows I'm sensitive.I got up and grabbed a pillow, and then marched across the room in a few strides ripping the door open. I quickly threw the pillow at Jackie’s face, not full strength just hard enough for her to remember I don’t like to be woken up to loud violent threats.

“Oh snap, shit just got real. I don’t know which one of them to be scared for Jackie or Mia.” I heard my other roommate Michelle whisper.I turned my head to see that Jackie and I had a little audience watching from down the hall.

“I don’t know Red, I think I’d be scared for Jack, it’s early in the morning and Mia’s got that look in her eyes again” My other roommate Alexis said, as she leaned against the wall eatig a very large gummy bear. Which is probably not a very good breakfast choice, but before I could tease her about her 'balanced' breakfast choice Jack tackled me to the ground.

“Oh my Batman! It’s a cat fight!”I heard red scream with excitement as Jack and I tumbled into my room. I was laughing as Jack and I rolled around scratching and biting each other.Jack was smaller than me, she was around five foot three, with a small frame, but I still struggle with her aggressive colombian ass.

“Never a dull moment here I guess and as much as I would loved for this moment to escalate into an all out catfight at,” My other roommate, and also Kalypso’s twin, Samantha said as she looked down at her watch “Six in the morning as Jack has previously expressed we are almost late for cheer practice and we need to be out of here in,” she looks at her watch again then at the ceiling to calculate the time “exactly twenty-five minutes if you want to be to cheer practice on time on time okay?” She came to stand in between Jacqueline and me to look between us. “Now fucking apologise so we can get out of here.”Sam had a stern look on her face and I knew there was no way out of this. I looked at Jack and she stuck her tongue out at me, I laughed.

“I’m sorry jack I guess I just hadn’t been having the best night and the rude awakening didn’t really help. I probably shouldn’t have hit you in the face with a pillow I love you and I am deeply sorry”I said with a slight pout. Jackie smiled at me quickly.

“I forgive you even though you’re full of shit.”She laughed. “I guess I should get ready for practice then if we only have twenty-five minutes right?”I said looking at all of them briefly.

“Twenty-three and some change now go on we don’t have all day”Lypsy said looking down at her watch and back up at for for what seemed like the fiftieth time this morning.

“Okay give me five to get ready and someone pour my cereal so it’s already done” I said going over in my head what was gonna wear I had already set it out and put it away in my gym bag. I didn’t wait for their answers I rushed into my room closing the door so I could have peace as I changed. I grabbed my black and blue nike shorts off the back of my vanity chair and slipped them on quickly over my underwear luckily I don’t sleep in pj’s only bra and panties and I had taken a shower last night before bed. I slipped off my bra and exchanged it for a sports bra that matched my shorts. Then pulled on my black jumper to go along with it all and pulled my hair in a bun at the top of my head and gave myself a quick once-over in the mirror of my vanity taking in my make-upless mocha face that I would just have to bear with because i’m late and I didn’t have time to deal with my face today hurried and put in my contacts over my light brown eyes.

I briefly looked down at my exposed stomach and fought the urge to zip up my jumper not that i’m fat or anything i’m just thicker than most, and I used to catch hell for it when I was younger before I started actually sticking up for myself. Finally somewhat satisfied with what i saw in the reflection I rushed downstairs to eat my breakfast so we can get out of here and to practice on time.

“Four minutes exactly I must say Blue you haven’t lost your touch” Lipsy said looking down at her watch shaking her head with a raised eyebrow.

“For someone of our occupation punctuation is key”I said waving my hand in michelle’s face so that I could steal a grape from her plate but I was caught before I could grab it and she switched my plate for hers so in the end my hand got covered in milk and fruity pebbles. Ignoring the mess on my hand I just sat down and began eating.

“What does punctuation have anything to do with being the assistant manager of a music store in downtown Jefferson?” A male voice called from behind me. I turned to see Kalypso’s boyfriend Ace behind me everyone thought he was Jeffersons ‘heart-throb’ but in my opinion this guy made my skin crawl. It wasn’t that he was unattractive it’s just his face didn’t match his greasy personality.

“Well isn’t punctuation key in any situation?”I ask making sure to put more than enough sarcasm so he understands he is unwanted in this conversation. He stares at me obviously annoyed with my sarcasm, I stare back obviously annoyed with his existence. We stand there brown to hazel for a while neither of us backing down until we are interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind us.

“As much as I would love to stand here and let you have this touching moment with my boyfriend we are all going to be late if you don’t hurry up and eat your pebbles.”Lexi said trying to evade another early morning rumble. I roll my eyes and begin to eat again.

“Isn’t that bra a bit small for someone of your size.”Ace asks to be funny about my weight.

“I’m pretty sure Lypsy could ask the same thing about your penis” I say trying to hurt his ego, and from the look on his face it had worked. Before anyone could reply I stood up drained my bowl in the sink and yelled “I’ll just drive myself don’t worry about me don’t be late guys i hurried and grabbed my bag and my keys from the rack next to the front door and ran out to my cadillac. I was about to pull off when Red hopped in the front seat.

“Let’s ride home skillet” she yelled as she threw her things in the backseat with my stuff. “I don’t like him either I think he’s slimy” she said with a grin I grinned back and pulled of passing her a pair of sunglasses and putting on my on as we sped off toward school.


	2. Why you gotta be so rude?

Michelle’s P.O.V  
Blue and I quickly made our way to the school parking lot. Because of the time not many student were here already save for a few cars here and there that belonged to other members of the squad. We drove around the lot until we got to the spot Blue parks whenever she drives to school, but when we got there, there was already a car in her spot. I looked over to gauge how mad Blue was to see she was surprisingly mellow. She pulled up and parked next to the car I tried to prepare myself for whatever was gonna happen next, because if it’s something I know it’s that Blue hates losing and I also know that this is qualified as a loss. I got out and quickly grabbed me and Blue’s things from the back seat and hurried toward the gym. I turned back just in time to see Blue slip a piece of paper under the windshield of the car in her spot and slip on her sunglass and walk quickly to me as if the exchange never happened.   
“I thought you didn’t want to be late why are you just standing around?”She said as she power walked past me to the gym.  
“What was that about?” I asked with a raised eyebrow as i speed up to match her stride her legs are shorter than mine so it was pretty easy.  
“Well Re-”She began but I guess she remembered our rules about names changing at school. “Well Michelle I am beginning a game that the owner of that car is sure to lose” She said to me with a quick wink.”  
“Right.” I said giving up.  
“And let the games begin.” She mumbled slowly to herself so low that I could just barely hear her as she pushed past me to the gym.  
I shook my head, and continued walking toward the building. When we got into the locker room I stripped off my black skinnies and my red V-neck tee. I then exchanged it for my daily cheer gear. I threw my hair in a messy bun at the top of my head by the time I was done Blue I mean- Mia was throwing her bag in her locker. I turned back to the mirror to check my make-up, making sure my light tan skin was in order. By the time we were on our way out of the locker room our roommates were on their way in we passed them quickly saying our hello’s to get into the gym. We walked into the practice gym everyone was talking, Laughing and messing around.  
“What are you doing people?” I yelled. “Get to your stretches we have stuff to do!”They all scurried to their places and started stretching and warming up. “Hailey what are you doing?” I screamed at a small pretty filipina girl on her phone in the corner.  
“But I-”She started.  
“No.” I interrupted. “No one cares get to work!” I screamed at her. “We don’t become number one team in the nation by screwing around all practice!” I yelled at everyone this time”  
“Well since Hailey would rather text than practice then I think she should take a couple laps around the track to remind her what it took for us to become number one.” Mimi said from behind me although she didn’t say it loudly Hailey instantly took off toward the track because the look in her eyes played no games. “Shelly.”   
“Yeah?”  
“Why were you dressed for school when you knew we had practice?”She asked.  
“Because I-”I started “I was going to-” I stuttered. “Man, Mi-mi just shut the fuck up.” She laughed and I pouted which in turn made her laugh even more.  
“Something tells me this is going to be an interesting day she said before she walked off the find Alexis for stretches.  
========================================================  
After practice we all showered and headed to our man lockers by the time I got to my locker- which was convieniently place next to my sisters- my sisters were already there. We aren’t blood but we are all adopted into the same family we all decided to enter school with our birth last names for some reason I can’t remember.   
“Hey girls.” I beamed at them.  
“Sup Shells” The twins said in unison  
“Hey sexy lady” Jackie replied.  
“I literally saw you two minutes ago” Mia said looking down at her watch rolling her eyes. It didn’t really hurt me at all this is just how she is. An asshole.  
“We still on for tonight?” I asked.  
“Yup, definatly” Sam answered.  
“Same thing we do every night.” Mia added   
“Okay just checking”I said.   
“We can’t really miss it can we Michelle?”Jackie said lifting a brow.  
“I know I just don’t want a repeat of last time.”I told them. I love my home but being left there alone all night is kinda creepy. I shuddered at the memory. The bell rang.  
“Alright ladies,” I look around at them “This is when we part” I say to Sam, Lexi, and Jackie who sadly were Seniors and wouln’t be seen until lunch. I hug them all and stalk with Mia who like me is a Junior.  
“Bye girls see you bimbos at lunch,” Mia yells and continues walking off towards maths with me.When we got our classrooms we took our seat at the front and looked at each other.  
“So…”Mimi started, “about that guy…” I look at her.  
“Look Mi-Mi I told you already it’s never gonna happen i don’t like like that.”I say annoyed.  
“I know but he obviously likes you” She told me.  
“Look it just some random guy asking me to HO.CO can’t you let it be?”I beg.  
“But he was adorable!” I sigh   
“OKAY CLASS IS BEGINNING CUT THE CHATTER.” Mrs.Drew yelled from the front of th room. Everyone quieted down as class began.

 

+-~~*~~-+  
I was sitting in history, waitnig for the bell to ring. Next I have lunch, And I am starving. This has got to be the slowest class in the history of time. The bell rang and hauled ass out of the classroom down the hall all the way to the cafeteria.  
“Hey Shelly.”Lexi yelled as I bypassed her.   
“FOOD” I replied. She caught up to me and matched my pace turning around to run backward and facing me. Grabbing my shoulders she looked me in the eyes.  
“I know your hungry, but you have to wait for the girls.” She told me sternly.  
“But,”I pouted “Fooooooood” She didn’t falter. I slowed but kept walking toward the cafeteria. Her eyes narrowed.  
“Do you wanna be grounded?” She challenged. I sighed and stopped.  
“Fooooooooood.” I whined frowning.Turning and walking back to our meeting spot and standing there pouting like a defyant two year old.  
“That’s what I thought.” She ended smirking next to me because she won.  
“Hey Lexi; Hi Shelly” Jackie yelled as she approached with Sam and Mia trailing behind her.  
“Food.” I groaned.  
“Alrighty then let’s go” Jackie Sassed.  
After we grabbed our food and sat at our usual ‘popular’ table with everyones boyfriends. Much to the pleading of my Housemates/sisters I don’t have one. I just don’t think I’m ready for that kind of thing yet. As we approached the boys were already in a pretty heated conversation and half of them looked like the were they were just about to die of laughter.  
“Watcha talking bout?” Lexi asked taking her usual seat next to Ace and leaning into him. He rolled his eyes, but put his arm around her anyway.  
“Penis.” I stated as I glared at Ace.  
“We were talking about Mr.Poe’s toupe” Will, Mimi’s boyfriend spoke up through a fit of laughter.   
“What about it?” Mimi asked nuzzling his neck. Awww they were so cute no matter how much hell they got for them being an asian and black interracial couple.   
“Well you know how he get all preachy at the end of his lectures?” Diego Jackie’s boyfriend spoke up.  
“Yeah.” Sam urged.  
“Well last period he got so worked up it literally flew off his head and into poor Stacy Green’s lap.” Cole Sam’s boyfriend laughed everyone else bursted into hysterics except me who was still glaring angrily at Ace. He caught my glare.  
“What are you looking at?” He demanded.  
“Penis” I said.  
“Penis?” He asked dumbfounded.  
“Your a dick dumbass.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Bitch.” He mumbled. I was going to challenge him but I felt someone grab my upper arm. I looked over to see Mimi looking at me knowingly.  
“Not here.” She whisper to me. I sighed looking down to my fries. I glanced back up to see him wink at some chick at another table. I looked away saying nothing but making a note of it. Deciding to listen in on the conversation once again.   
“I know dude but Stacey’s mom has DEFINATLY got it going on!” Lexi yells giggling like a madwoman.  
“But she ain’t got shit on A-Money right?” Alex asked her.  
“Of course not babe.” She says giving him butterfly kisses. I gagged. This is gonna be a long lunch.


	3. I suppose

School was finally over the girls and I usually met out in the parking lot. When I got to Mia’s car there were about three guys standing next to the car from this morning. I walked passed now in full cheer exercise gear walking passed the boys a few even turned their heads as I passed. I did a happy dance in my head, it’s usually my sisters who turn heads around here so when I turn heads it makes me feel good you know. I walked over to the passenger side of the car door and was about to get in when I felt someone behind me I quickly turned.  
“ Your instincts are scary good shelly” I turned to see Henry a member of the school's basketball team looking down at me gym bag in hand.  
“ Oh hello henry you scared me for a sec.” I sighed a pretended I wasn’t just about to roundhouse kick him.  
“ Sorry I didn’t mean to I apologize” He rubbed the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes on the inside here we go. “ I was wondering what your answer was to my question from a few days ago is.”  
“ Yeah I thought about it and I just don’t wa-” i was interrupted by a shrill thickly accented voice.  
“ She’d love to go to homecoming with you, pick her up a 7:00, wear a navy tie, and were all eating the cheesecake factory after so dance yourself hungry” Jackie said from behind henry. Then she turned him and shoved him into the opposite direction. When he was gone I scowled at her.  
“ Why the fuck would you do that if you knew I didn’t want to?” I whispered smiling because I had too look happy.  
“ Because everyone’s tired of you fucking around no one gives a shit that you want to find love get the fuck over it.” She said a sickly smile over her features.  
“Oh.” Was all I could say to that. None of my sisters had ever been that rude to me before and I didn’t know how to handle it now.  
“ Yeah. Oh.” She mocked with another stupid smile on her face. I wanted to punch her in it.  
“ Excuse me.” A male voice rang out between us cutting the tension down a bit. We both turned to see a young man who I personally have never seen before approach us from the car that was parked in Mia’s spot.  
“Is this your car?” He asked. I looked at him. He didn't look sketchy to me a bit p.o’d but he didn't look particularly murderous to me. He had long feathery chestnut and perfect eyebrows. His eyes were a really light blue like glass, and there was a slight wrinkle to his forehead like he was none too pleased with the owner of the car beside his. He had on black jeans and a shirt that read ‘i’ll believe it when I see it.’ and a pair pair of vans. He had a Jean jacket over it, and a folded piece of paper in his hand. He looked at me a Jackie expectantly.  
“ No my sister does she'll be here in just a minute” I answered. “I haven't seen you around are you new?”  
“Yeah me and my brothers just moved here from the UK it’s our first day” He returned. He did have the accent but I thought he was faking it. Wouldn't be the first time someone has done something like that for attention.  
“Oh that's fun, did you enjoy your first day? Oh btw I'm Michelle everyone just calls me Shelley”, I pointed at Jackie. “And this is my sister Jacqueline we all just call her Jackie” I smiled I loved meeting new people and making new friends. He smiled back at me.  
“Well I'm...er Louis call me Lou and,” he jabbed a thumb behind him to the group of boys chatting on the trunk of the car “those are my brothers-” he was interrupted by a bleach blonde boy jumping on his back.  
“I'm not just your brother am I Lou? I'm your FAVORITE!” The boy yelled into Louis’ ear while ruffling through his hair then hopping off his back. He looked to us. “I'm Niall Hi.” He gave me a full smile. My knees got a bit wobbly from the accent but no one noticed my falter accept Jackie.  
“Well you're sort of everyone's favorite Niall I don't know why poor Lou here is being attacked.” A nicely built boy approached from behind the car the other two following him. “I'm Liam, does this school have a wrestling team?” He smiled at me I nodded to him. His smile got wider. I heard Jackie sigh from beside me but it was so soft it could barely be heard.  
“Lou's my favorite sooo get that shit out of here.” A black haired boy with really good looking hair said giving a fist bump to Lou. “I'm Zayn. Did you know that they didn't let us go to any classes today because we weren't fully registered so we had to wait in that weird smelling office all day with this lady who only talked about her cats” they all grimaced. I looked at Jackie and bursted out laughing.  
“They put you in a room with Ms.Mascotti for six hours!” I wheezed between laughs.  
“Oh that sounds like my own personal version of hell” Lexi said as she and Sam approached.  
“What's cookin?” Sam asked looking down at her watch.  
“We were just meeting the new transfer students from overseas” Jack said still giggling about the horrors that these boys went through today.  
“Did she show you the photos?” Lexi asked.  
“Ugh like a million of them, is it a common thing here to have that many cats?” A distressed boy behind everyone asked the only one we had yet to meet.  
“No.” The four of us answered immediately.  
“Are you sure?” He spoke again. “Because that seems like a trend I can get behind.”  
“No.” His brothers this time letting him down easy.  
“Dammit it was worth a shot.” He smiled “I'm Harry by the way, do you guys know someone by the name of Alexis Harvey?” The long haired boy asked. He wore a navy sweatshirt and black jeans with black and tan tom's his long hair was in a bun at the top of his head. I looked at Lexi who had raised an eyebrow.  
“Who wants to know?” she asked.  
“Er….Harry want to know.” He said confused. “She's the president of the photography club and I was hoping to charm her into letting me join late” he smiled.  
“No charm needed, you're in the club just because I like your accent” Lexi laughed.  
“Well I hoping it's that easy for the rest of us.” Liam laughed with her.  
“Oh it better be. If anyone tells you no just come to us.” I said simply.  
“And who are you?” Lou said challengingly.  
“Combined? Um I guess Junior president and vice, Senior President and vice, Captain of the Cheer, martial arts, softball and tennis team, President of the dance committee, President of the key, photograph, G.S.A, Future Dj's of America and the book club.” Mia dictated. I hadn't even noticed her approach. She casually sat on the hood of her car a crossed her legs. “And the owner of this fine car you're parked next to.” She said looking at Lou. Whose frown immediately returned.  
“Then I suppose we need a chat, don't we?” He said slowly.  
“I suppose we do.” She returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a work in progress please just comment fit you read a typo and I'll do what I can to catch them all thx!


End file.
